Walk the Dog
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Havoc X Izumi] [Written for sv-chan] Havoc finally returns to his hometown to sweep the girl of his dreams off her feet.


Written for sv-chan in my request a drabble post in my livejournal.

I would like to thank the annon. reviewer who told me I accidentally posted this in the Fruit's Basket section. My finger must have slipped... XP

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not creative enough to come up with such a great anime/manga.

* * *

Havoc wasn't scared of returning home, per se. He was just nervous. Very, very nervous. So nervous, in fact that his hands were shaking when he stepped off the train. 

He wondered who had bought his old house, and who was the new major, and if _she_ still lived there.

He wanted to know everything that had changed in the twelve years that he had gone. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that though, since he only had one week of paid holidays.

First thing he wanted to do was go to his what was once his favorite restaurant before he had moved to Central. The cook there usually knew nearly everything that happened in that city, and they made the best spaghetti.

It took him a long time to find where the restaurant was once located. He hadn't realized that while he was gone, there would have been so much construction done on his small town. When he finally did get there, he noticed that it had been replaced with something called "The Devil's Nest", and decided then and there to avoid going inside of it.

Next stop would be his old house, he decided, completely determined to go there.

When he finally did manage to get there, he was shocked to say the least. His old house had been replaced with what looked like a new house. He knew it wasn't though, because it had the same structure as his old one. They had fixed it up though. There were no more shutters just barely holding on by a hinge, or loose shingles, or even bare spots on the roof where shingles had fallen off. Neither he nor his father liked housework, and since they didn't have a woman in the house to tell them what to do or fix, then the figured that everything was fine the way it was.

A small girl sitting outside in the front lawn, playing with a young cat.

"Excuse me, miss," Havoc called, leaning on the fence.

The girl looked up and smiled shyly at him, grabbing her cat and holding it close to her. "Yes?"

"Do you live here?" he asked, smiling as charmingly as he could.

She looked away, and nodded. "Who are you?"

Havoc laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't realize that he would've made her uncomfortable, but he probably should've. He was a strange man who she'd never seen before.

"My name is Havoc. I lived in this house before your family did," he explained.

She looked at him, curious. "But I've lived here since I was born!" she exclaimed, not believing him.

He laughed. "I guess that I have been gone a long time. I moved from here, it must've been twelve years ago? I was wondering if you could tell me where someone named Izumi's house is. Do you know her?"

The girl nodded, and stood up, putting her cat down. "I go there all the time!" the girl told him, running up to him. "Izumi's a really nice lady. I can take you there."

She grabbed his hand and led her towards Izumi's house. Obviously, since he knew Izumi he must be a nice guy.

"My name's Menny," the girl, Menny said. "My kitty was Chico. Isn't he cute? I just got him last week!"

All Havoc could do was nod and shift his cigarette from the left side of his mouth to the right.

"Here's sensei's house! Want me to get her for you?" Menny asked, letting go of Havoc's hand.

Havoc nodded, and Menny ran up to the house.

When Izumi walked out of the house, she was drying her hands with a towel. When she saw Havoc, she dropped the towel and quickly told Menny to run home.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked, glaring at him once Menny had run off.

"I've come back for you, like I said I would," he told her, pulling flowers out of who-knows-where, and giving them to her. She refused them.

"That was twelve years ago when you said that. I'm married, John."

"Wah! You swore! You swore that you'd marry _me_!" Havoc burst out.

From Izumi's house, a stout man with a headband looked out the window. Izumi shot him a glance, then glared at Havoc.

"Let's go for a walk," she snapped.

"I don't want to," Havoc said sternly.

Izumi looked at his jacket, at his pants, and then glared harder. "You're a dog of the military, aren't you? Dogs _like_ walks."

Havoc muttered something under his breath, and followed her when she began walking away.

"You were sixteen when you said that you'd marry me, John. How was I suppose to know you were serious?" she muttered quietly.

"Because I'm always serious!" Havoc exclaimed, caught himself, and finished his sentence. "When it comes to stuff like that, I'm always serious!"

Izumi shook her head, and looked away from him. "I'm married, John. To a wonderful man named Cig. We've been married for seven years."

Havoc looked at the ground. "I said I was moving to Central. You said you were going to study alchemy with someone. I didn't think you would have finished your training until recently, so I didn't come back until now.

"If I would've know that you'd have come back earlier than I thought, I would've came back sooner."

Izumi said nothing, but hugged him. "I'm sorry, John."

Havoc nodded. "I'm sorry, too," he said, hugging her back.

The train ride back to Central wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He was less anxious than he was when going there, more tired.

He realized that he _had_ been scared of going back home. Scared that that would've happened, that she would've found someone else. It didn't hit him as hard as he thought it should've, but he figured that must have been because he had known it would've happened the whole way there.

* * *

Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
